In A World Like This
by Vee017
Summary: It happened every year since that fateful night...MW


In A World Like This

  
  


Broken Spaces.

She can't go back,

Looking behind,

There's nothing left.

Betrayal,

Endless,

No one understands,

So she runs...

So she runs...

...again and again,

Something this bad shouldn't feel so good,

I'm losing my mind, you're making it feel right,

Once again, please don't stop,

hold me close, just for tonight,

In a World Like This...

But baby, now, the future looks brighter than ever,

with you by my side,

we can do anything.

You're all I want,

In a World Like This...

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


It happened every year since that fateful night. They'd meet in a secluded area, an abandoned building or warehouse, a high rise parking lot. As long as it was empty and dark it was perfect. They'd come in on opposite sides of the building, using their stealth and speed. Locate the other before they find you. Hunter and Hunted, that was their game, though you didn't know who was who until the first attack.

He caught a glimpse of her as she moved behind a pillar, tonight they were in an abandoned lot. Ducking behind a car, he picked up her scent and followed her shadowed movements. She was graceful as always. And perpetually beautiful, even when they first met, he had openly admitted it. She was none too thrilled, but after a while they just somehow...grew closer, for reasons neither could understand. They were both an ever present constant in each others lives. And you know what they say: There's a thin line between love and hate.

His inner contemplation of their situation allowed her to get the jump on him. She hit him from behind, which sent them both rolling, once they were back on their feet, her fist connected with his jaw, he just shrugged it off and threw one of his own. Punches deflected, kicks missed. Their fighting continued, until she started losing ground. He lunged and shoved her against the hard concrete wall.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as lips locked and tongues fought for dominance.

He broke away, kissing and nipping along her jaw, and down her neck. His hands tangling in her long hair.

Max kissed along the side of his face, until she could nip playfully at his earlobe. Moving back together their lips met in a violent kiss.

Letting go of her hair, White reached down, to undo the front of her jacket while Max tugged his tie loose. His over coat and jacket had been cast aside earlier though neither of them had noticed. Grappling with her tight leather jacket, it was finally off. White pushed Max further against the wall, forcing her to slide up and wrap her legs around his muscled waist. Running her hands over his chest, Max ripped his shirt open, buttons flew unnoticed, as she clawed happily at his newly bare skin. Her shirt was the next to go as it was pulled over her head and thrown off to the side. White then reached down to undo the buttons of her pants, getting them open and shoving the tight leather down. Max hurriedly undid his belt and finally managed to get his pants open. This night was all about it being fast and hard, as passionate as it was violent. They had time for gentle later, but this day only came around once a year, this marked the three-year anniversary since the first time it happened. 

It had been raining, they were both tired, wet, drained. All the years of hate and fighting, frustration and defeat had boiled over as they met in the most unexpected way. Clothes were ripped, lips bruised. It was hard and it was angry. It was what they both had needed.

They met again in a heated kiss as he slid into her with ease, they both moaned as White started to move within her.

"Ames..." Max moaned into the kiss.

White picked up his pace as his thrusts became harder, as Max tightened around him they were both climaxing shortly after. As the aftershocks slowly passed, they both came back down to earth. Their breathing slowly returning to normal, both sated for the time being.

"What time is it?" asked Max. 

"11:54."

"Guess I caught you just in time huh?"

"Please, I was the one who caught you."

"As if," said Max smiling, "I threw the first punch so, I win."

"Sure you do," said White nuzzling her neck, pulling out before letting her down from being held against the wall. Clothes were recovered, zipped, and buttoned.

"Do you remember where we parked?"

"Over there I think," said White as he and Max headed in that general direction arm in arm.

"We're not going to make it home in time."

"Well duh."

^^^

Max and White got back home at around quarter after twelve. Fifteen minutes late and now they'd have to pay Lindsey double. Not that it was a bad thing, she was a great baby-sitter and lived just across the street.

Lindsey met them at the door when they came in.

"Hi."

"Hey, how were they?"

"As good as always, we went down to the park, and they went down easily."

Max handed her a twenty and watched her leave. Leaning into her husband, and wrapping an arm around his waist the two headed upstairs to check on their boys. Ray was out like a light, his mouth slightly open, safe and sound, they shut his door and went to check on Avery; Max's first child and White's second son. Walking into the room and looking into his crib. The little one-year-old slept soundly, satisfied that everyone was where they should be, they headed towards their own room.

Stripping down to his boxers, White was the first one in bed. Max grabbed one of his t-shirts from the drawer and quickly changed, before crawling in next to him. 

"I love you," she said, snuggling down into his chest, his arms felt so good around her.

"Love you too, Max." He kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep. Content with their lives and able to be together.

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well there's my M/W one shot. 

The basic 'how did they get to where they are now' went sort of like this: hate, sex, love, got Ray back, had Avery, got married, moved to Canada. A happy ending for all. 

Hope it was worth reading:) I had the idea and part of the story written for a while now, but this was the first time I could get around to actually finishing it. I think it turned out pretty damn good. In my completely biased opinion :D


End file.
